Laws, History, and Truths
by Noelle97
Summary: While researching the for the 3rd task a letter comes to harry from the future with information that would change everything. H/G HG/GW LL/FW NL/LB. Dumbledore/Ron Bashing
1. Chapter 1

Disclamier: I do not own harry potter i can't believe i have to even say that

AN: warning charcter will be ooc and remember this story is AU as well as it is fast paced

Laws,History and Truths: Chapter One

_Dear Uncle Harry_

_You might not believe me but I'm your neice Rose. Hermione is my mom and my father is Ronald weasley. I'm wriing to warn you about your future and i guess present. I don't have long to write this so I'll just tell you some basic things you need to do . 1. in a few days during the 3rd task you and cedric will end up at the grave yard I can't tell you how but make sure to stun him and cover him with your invisablity cloak( which you should summon after entering the maze). 2. Don't trust Everything dumbleore tells you. 3. make sure Fred and george get 1000 gallons ( prize money) and become better friends with them, Ginny, and Neville _

_I solemnly swear I'm up to know good_

_Rose Weasley_

Harry potter stared at the letter in his hands for several mintues. It had just appeared out of nowhere while he was studing in the library for the 3rd task. Harry choose to just ignore the letter for now and got back to looking up spells he might need for the 3rd task. It was then as he was turning around to go put back a book he tripped and fell on to something. Harry then realzed he had fallen on none other than Ginny Weasley. Harry Imediatly stood up and then offerd his hand to Ginny. When she stood up harry imediatly apoligized.

"Im sorry Ginny I wasn't looking where I was going" said Harry a little sheepishly

"I suppose i could forgive you with this 3rd task being in a few days. I don't suppose you need any help finding anything do you?" asked Ginny. Harry Normally would have told her no and that he didn't need any help. Then he rememberd what the letter had said and decided to let Ginny help him. After he said that she could help Ginny looked suprized then she smiled brightly. Harry and Ginny spent the next 20 minute looking though book after book while talking random topics. Harry while he was reading for some reason couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't attempted to talk to Ginny before she was quite easy to talk to. He then started thinking about the strange letter again. he didn't really know what to make of it. He knew it could be faked but he had a strong feeling it was real.

While Harry was poundering the letter ginny weasley was thinking about how much she has changed over the last 2 years. The old Ginny would have blushed and ran away when Harry ran into her earlier. Now however she didn't care she was over her crush on the boy-who-lived and now just liked Harry for who he was a Shy, Sweet and reckless but still a kindhearted boy. Just yestureday Ginny decided she was going to befriend Harry. It was then Harry slammed the book was reading and gave a loud groan.

" Whats the matter Harry couldnt find what you needed" Asked Ginny concerned

" No its not that im findig a lot of useful information i just wish there was a way i could practice" explaine Harry. ws trying to think if there was aHe

" But i thought McGonnagal was letting you use her classroom Harry" Harry was going to try to explain that it was to late in the evening for that when a book called magical creatures and there uses caught his eye. It was then harry got an idea.

"I wonder if my friend Dobby could tell me of place to practice" said Harry to Ginny.

" Who" Questione Ginny confused. Harry was just about to answer when both himself anf Ginny heard a loud pop come from behind them.

" Mr. Harry Potter Sir calls Dobby " Said Dobby. Ginny just stared at the odd looking Elf. He was wear two large socks and what looked to be Her brother rons christmas sweater.

"Um Yes Dobby i was wonderng if you knew of any where i could practice for the 3rd task ?" Harry asked. Dobby was basically jumping up and down with excitment before he answerd harry.

"Yes Harry Potter sir I knows of a place it is known to us elves as the Come and go room. It cans become anything you wants it to be Sir" Dobby smiled happily as he finshed talking.

"That sounds great Dobby can you show me and Ginny. Oh Dobby this is my Friend Ginny Weasley" Harry said to dobby. Ginny looked at harry with wide eye he considerd them friends. This was a huge development and ginny couldn't help but smile.

"Yes Its nice to meet one of the great Harry Potters Friends Miss Weezy. If you follow me I will show you were the room is sirs " Said Dobby excitedly. With that Harry and Ginny followed Dobby until they arrived to what appeard to be a blank wall but after a minute a door appeard and they went inside.

AN: well hopfully ill finsh this story because it should only be 15 chapters long... Review if you like what you seee


	2. Chapter 2

Discliamer: I do not i repeat do not own harry potter... i wish i did though

Laws, History, and Truths: Chapter 2

When Harry and Ginny entered the room they were amazed at what they saw. The room was divided in half. On one side was a library of sorts along with a few weapon shelves. In these were contained Throwing knifes, Swords of all kinds, as well as countless other weaspons. On the other side of te room was a dueling stage on the left and on the right were some dummies for them to practice on. There was also some muggle gym equitment scatterd around the room.

"Wow Dobby this is exactlly what i wanted how did the room know?" asked Harry. Ginny was already over by the weapon shevles inspecting the different weapons.

"I's don't know Harry Potter sir it just does. we thinks it might be under several enchantments and other spells created by the founders" Answerd Dobby "Is that all's you'll be needed Sir's" Asked Dobby

"Umm yes dobby thank you very much"Said Harry as he again looked around the room in amazment. With a pop Dobby was gone and Harry and Ginny went to look through some of the books in the small library. Harry ten saw a big gap in between two of the books on the shelve. He reached out and came in contack with a something. He pulled out n Invisable object which appeard to be an invisable book.

"Harry do you know what that is, I think its the book of Invisability there quite rare due to he fact that there invisable." said Ginny in awe of he book.

"Yeah i remember the a store clerk telling me about them in third yer after I bought my books. The store bought shipmen to be sold but they ould never find them. I think it ws round the early 30's when that happened." Harry explained. Harry then went to try open the book when he felt something strange like a string. He pulled it and the book became visable. The book was quite big about the size of a book Hermione would consider light reading. It was blue with gold writing. It seemed like the string that was wrapped around the book was charmed to make it invisable when tied. Harry tested this by tying the string again only for the book to become invisable again. He quickly untied it and opened it.

Harry and Ginny both looked throught the book. It was then that Harry saw something that caught his eye and right before Ginny could turn the page Harry grabbed the book. Ginny looked over his shoulder to see what he found that was so intresting. Harry was staring at a smal paragraph at the bottom of the old and worn page.

et male, Ut Dicitur Artrium

_et male, ut dicitur artrium is a spell invented by Ele manora a spanish which from spain in the late 1600's . When she was trying to keep her flowers from being eaten by rodents. She invented this spell whch not only makes an object or person invisable but also make it so know one but the caster can see or even be aware of them. The counter spell for unding them is very specific and must be said loud and clealry. The counter is __Et notum Facere visble. __Make note only the counter can undo the spell so so use with caution._

"Intresting spell harry but i don't see how it can be of any use to you in the maze. Except maybe if you were to ue it on yourself." Said Ginny. Harry just barely heard her as he was some what lost in thought. He rememberd what the letter had said about Cedric and he wonderd if he should learn to use this spell just in case he actually will need it.

"Harry are you listening to me at all " Asked Ginny frustrated. Harry looked at her and wonderd if he should tell her about the letter. He only just started talking to her but on the ther hand she easy to talk to and would never betray his trust. So he decided to tell her.

"I'm sorry Ginny I was just was thinking about this letter I got before I ran into you in the library,Here to take a look" Harry said as he handed her the letter. Ginny took a few minutes then she handed harry back the letter.

"Wow Harry do think its real its is a little hard to believe" Asked Ginny

"I don't know Gin its just it feels like its real you know. Its why I want to earn the spell just in case I might need it" Explained Harry. Ginny Looked slightly suprized at the nickname but just smiled at him again and said.

"Alright Harry i'll help you learn the spell and we can worry about the letter later on after the third task".

Over the next few nights Harry and Ginny spent a lot of there time in the Come and Go room which they now call the room of requirement due to an old book they found explaining how it works. They practiced many defence spells as well as practiced the spell of invisablilty which was not that hard. Harry was able to do the spell after the third night they spent in the room. Harry and Ginny where sneaking back to the room of requirement when they felt themselves being dragged into a secret passage way. When they turned around they saw the people who brought them there were Fred and George.

"So Where are you two going " said Fred

"at this time of night?" asked George

"Wherever we are gong is not any of your business" Said Ginny upset.

"Hmm well you see Ginny it is are business if your sneaking " Said Geroge

"off Snogging wounder boy in broom closets." finished Fred with a quick glare at Harry. Harry froze quickly he did not want to be on the Twins bad side.

"Ginny and I are not dating guys. " Harry said quikly. Ginny looked slighty hurt at the way Harry said That but quickly hid it.

"Well if you two arent dating and hunting for broom closets then what have you guy been doing these last couple of nights " Asked Fred confused. George had the same look of confusion on his face. Harry debated on wether or not he should tell them. He rememberd the letter and gave ginny a questioning looks. Ginny in response started to shake her head but then gave a quick nod.

" Well you see Gin here has been helping me with the tournment and few other things and we found this room that can help us. Also we don't have much time during the day with me being with Ron and Herione and Ginny studing for her exams." Harry said as explained. Fred and George looked at eachother.

"Alright Harry we believe you. But can we see this room were curious?" Asked George

"I guess we could show you as long a you keep it a secret" Said Ginny

"Wait Harry you haven't even told Ron or Hermione" Asked Fred confused again. They were his best friends why didn't Harry tell them. They were over half way to the room when harry finally answerd

"Well I guess because, I don't know I just hate there constant arguing and I would like to get away from it once in awhile. I just wish they would admit they fancy eachother and kiss already" answerd Harry. George looked oddly uncomfortable and slightly upset when he said but quickly schooled his features. Fred gave him a knowing look and Ginnny who caught as well gave him a confused look then a small smile.

"I'm not so sure Hermione likes Ron, Harry. I mean just because they argue doesn't mean they like eachother infact i'm suprized they can remain friends at all. " Ginny said giving a small smie to Geroge. George got a hopeful look on his face but then they reached the Room of Requirment.

" This Boys is the Room of requirement it can become whatever you wish it to be" Said Harry.

"Wow This is brillant could it become a potions lab" asked fred

"Yes but not now the task is tommorrow and I need to practie" Said Harry. Fred and George looked at eachothr

"We can help you pratice Harry" The twins said together. With that Harry, Ginny and the twins practiced in the room all night. The twins proved to be a usefull asset as they showed Harry how to use charms in a more defenceive way. Harry also got to know the twins better and started regreting not talking to them more often. While yes they were fun to be around due to there constant joking they also were quite intelligent. Harry also showed them the bok of invisablilty and the letter to see what they made of it. When they saw the part about them getting 1000 gallons they told harry he did not have to give the the money they would find their own way to get money for there just laughed.

"No you guys are getting the money for your joke shop. and don't give me those looks don't look at it as charity its an investment. Your going to get it when the school year gets out either from me winning or from me taking it out of my vault so shut up and lets go back to the thecommon room its almost three am." Harry said then quicly left the rooom before the Twins could just stood there laughing at the twins faces.

The next moring Harry woke up slightly nervous. He made his way down to the common room to meet up with Ron and Hermione.

"Harry, there you are I thought you would sleep forever McGonnagal came looking for you a few minutes ago." Said Hermione

"Yeah mate why'd you sleep so long you went to bed at eight last night?" asked Ron with a some what not so concernd look. Harry didn't think much of it at the time.

"Um Just had trouble sleeping is all, I'd better go see what McGonnagal wants either of you coming with me" Harry explained and asked. Ron made a face

"Um no thanks Harry I'm gonna go play chess with dean I'll talk to you later" Ron said as he went over to play with dean

"I'll come with you Harry" Said Hermione. With that Hiself an Hermione made there wayb to McGonnagals Office. Hermione just kept sending Harry odd looks as they walked in silence.

"Okk Harry tell me the truth whats wbeen going on with you the last few days you look so tired during the day. Is something troubling you?"asked Hermone. Harry looked at Hermione and Saw nothing but concern and worry on face.

"Ok but you can't tell anyone even Ron." Said Harry in a serious tone. Hermione looked confused but nodded. After all Ron did have a big mouth when he got upset. Harry then went on to explain everything that happened over the last few days including the letter because he did trust hermione he just really couldn't stand Her and Rons fighting.

"Wow Harry you've been busy. although i'm hurt you didn't want to tell me i understand. I know me and Ron can get annoying with are argueing. I just I don't know..." Hermione said as if deciding if she wanted to tell harry something or not.

" Wat is it thats bothering you Hermione?" Asked Harry

"Well between you and me I kinda like Ron but i don't like him if that makes sense. I mean Theres times were he is all I think about then there are time when arent around eachother much were I really can't stand him if that makes any sense." Explained Hermione. Harry found that to be really odd. It sounded like how he felt about Cho Chang. It sounded almost like a ...

"I don't know Hermione thats werid we should look into that more. It kinda sounds like a love potion almost." Said Harry. The only reason he thought of it was due to one of the books he read the other day about there affects. Ginny suggested reading it due to all the girls that are crazy about the Boy-who-lived.

"Harry, ron would never do that...Would he" Said Hermione In shock. Harry didn't know it did not sound like something Ron would do but you never know. It was then Hermione and Harry agreed to talk about it more later as they just reached McGonnagals Office.

"Ahh Mr. Potter about time the familys have arrived to watch the thrid task follow me." explained Mcgonnagal. Harry and hermione Followed her. Harry hoped it would not be the Dursleys awaiting him. Luckly it was juts the weasleys and Remus Lupin

"Harry It is so good to see you" Mrs. Wealey said before coming and giving Harry a tight hug. upon seeing hermione her smile fell of her face.

" Hermione dear how are you" Mrs. weasley said cooly

" Hermione is not my girlfriend you must not listen to everythng you read." Said Harry. With that Mrs. Weasley warmed right back up to hermione. The twin's , Ginny, and Ron showed up later. Ginny explained she wrote to Remus and asked him to come. Harry hugged her for that. Ginny looked quite dazed for a few minutes.

Harry sat down looking around the room while know one was paying attention. He then saw somehting odd that caught his eye. He say George talking to hermine and hermione laughing. if you looked close you would see George eyes lighting up in delight. Then Harry saw Ron glaring at George. he was also giving hermione a look that clearly said he thought she was his. Maybe a love potion isn't to far fetched.

Before he could pull Hermone aside they called for the Champions to get ready to go into the the maze. Harry and cedric were the first to enter ( AN: Im just gonna summarize there time in the maze) as Harry went thought he maze he met hagrids creatures, boggarts, spiders, and a Spinx. Harry and cedric also had to stun Victor Krum and send of sparks for him. When they reached the cup they both ecided after 10 minutes of argueing to take the cup together.

It was thn what was predictied in the letter happend. Harry and Cedric Reahed a grave yard. Before cedric could say anything Harry Quickly stuned him and preformed he Invisabilty spell.

"_et male, ut dicitur artrium " _Harry said loudly. Cedric quickly disappeard. Then harry heard something. a voice he hand't heard since first year.

"Get the Boy wormtail and hurry" Said Lord Voldemort.

AN: Wow i wrote far more than i planned.. this story is already starting to take a life of its own...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I Don't own harry potter

Laws, History, And Truths : Chapter 3

Harry was grabbed by wormtail and tied to a large grave stone. (AN again im gonna kinda summarize most of what happens becauase its the same as the books.) Basicacly Voldemort had wormtail make a potion that would revive himself. Once Voldemort came back he went on like usual bragging about himself to Harry. Harry Rolled his eyes. Voldemorst then called his deatheaters to the grave yard. Voldemort then went around ranting to them about how there all so unloyal ad that they shuld have looked for him. It was then Voldemort turned back to Harry and untied him and gave him back his wand.

" Potter i assume you know how to duel, Get into position and bow to me potter." Said Voldemort, After Harry refused to move. " Alright then Potter we do this my way. _Imperio__**. **_Now bow for me Potter" Screamed Voldemort. Harry felt the effects of the Curse upon him. He started to fight it off until eventully.

"I will never bow to you" Spat Harry to Voldemort

"_Crucio" _Was voldemorts reply to harry. Harry felt as if he was being stabed everywhere. He kept hs mouth shut and refused to give voldemort the satisfaction of hearing him scream. Harry tried to think happy thoughts to keep him from screaming. He thought of Sirius, His Friends, and Ginny. THe thoughts of ginny overwelmed him and even though all the pain he was feeling he was able to smile. Voldemort then canceled the spell. Once harry got up Voldemort started throught speels at him left and right. Harry fired a fair few as well but kept missing. Voldemort had send a Avada Kadavera Curse right at him.

" _Accio Headstone"_ Harry said thinking of the practice he did with the Twins last night. The curse hit the headstone. Voldemort sent the Curse at him again. Harry sent a disarming Curse at him The spells met in the middle. The most curious thing happened. But waves of smoke came out of the Voldemorts wand. They took the forms of an Old muggle man, A younger women who appeared to be only in her early thirtys, then finally Lily and James Potter.

"Harry i want you to listen to me. I want you to let go of this connection. Your Father and I can hold him off but only for about one minute" Said Lily

"Your mother and i love you Harry and although I know its not the time but, Get a move on and Kiss the poor girl all ready." Lily gave James a glare" OK now let go Harry" James said. Harry Let go of the connection quickly and ran towards he cup and cedric. Once Harry got to Cedric he summoned the cup and they appeared and heard a large applause. Dumbledore , The Minister and Several others hurried over to him.

"_Et notum Facere Visable" _Harry said quietly. Cedric then became visable and Harry then unstuned him. He stat right up and looked at harry giving him a horrfied look. they both looked at everyone Surrounding them

"He's back Voldemort he's back" Harry and Cedric said at the same time. The minister looked shocked. Cedric then precided to faint. While Madam pomfrey attended to cedric, Mad-eye took Harry asdide and to his office. Where he proceeded to reveal he was not Mad-eye but Barty crouch Jr. Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonnagal showed up and quikly tied him up and had him confess to everything he had done over the year.

Dumbledore then took Harry to his office and asked him what had happened. Harry felt it was odd that he was more concerned with the fact that Harry new a spell to make Cedric invisable then the fact that voldemort had returend.

"Where Harry did you learn such a spell, and why you thought you might need it." Asked Dumbledore.

"I really can't remember sir It just came to me" Harry quickly lied. Dumbledore looked like he didn't believe him but he let Harry go to the hospital wing anyway. Once Harry made it to the hospital wing he was layed on a bed and to check for injurys. It was then His friends and The Weasleys came in. Ginny ran right over and gave Harry a hug as did Hermione. He winced in pain but hugged them both back. Madam Pomfrey came in and shooed them away so she could give Harry his potion. With that Hary fell into a dreamless sleep.

Harry woke up later in the evening. He looked to his left to se cedric in the cot right next to him awake. He then looked to his right and to his suprize found that Ginny weasley was holding hs hand. The weasleys and a few other were scatterd around the room. Cedric then spoke up.

"thank you Harry you most likely saved my life back there i owe you ." Cedric said

"Its no problem cedric I would have done it for anybody." Harry Said sheepishly. Cedric just started at him with wide eyes. he looked as if he oudn't believe what harry was saying.

" You don't know do you" Asked Cedric

"I don't know what" Asked Harry right back.

"I now owe you a life debt which means that acording to the aws of magic i have to repay before i die in some way. If i refuse to repay you I die '" cedric explained to Harry. Harry looked at him with wide eyes.

"What how was i supposed to know that i was rasied by muggles that sounds like somehthing only purebloods would know." Harry exclaimed. Cedric just started at him incredulity.

"Harry your from a Ancient and Noble house and from the look on your face I don't think you even know what that is. Even if you were rasied by muggles your magical gaurdian should have told you once you turned 11." Cedric started explaining

"Wait I have a magical Guradian?" asked Harry who seemed to have hundreds of questions. Cedric facepalms and looked quite frustrated.

"I suggest making an appointment with your account manger at Gringotts over the summer they will explain it to you and if you have any more questions owl me over the summer. I'd explain more now but people seem to be waking up" Cedric finally said. It was then Ginny weasley "Woke up" she actually had been awake for the last 15 minutes while Harry and Cedric were talking. She was quite mad actually and would explain her own life debt to Harry later.

"Harry your awake how are you feeling" Asked Ginny concerned. Harry looked over and smiled at her.

"I'm feeling much better Gin. just a bit sore is all" Harry said still smiling. Harry looked over again at everyone esle and saw something that made him smile even bigger. The George and hermione were sitting quite close to one another infact hermione was basically sitting right on top of him. Geroge was smiling largly in his sleep as he had is arms wrapped aound her slightly. Ginny saw were harry was looking and smiled as well

"There so cute Hermione told me last night before you know that she actually had a slight crush on him. She apperntly has had it since first year she thought he was slightly funny and cute then. She also told me about the ron thing and i actualy agree with you Harry we should check for potions. I really hate to say it but ron has been glaring at George all night and the looks he keeps giving Hermione are giving me the chills." Ginny started rambling.

" Yeah but how are we going to get the potions to test her with quickly they take awhile to brew and i really want this to be done quickly cause i kinda wanna test myself." Harry said. It was then that the twins had awoken.

"test your self for what harry" said Fred jokingly

"a Hero complex becuase there's no need for a test we can tell you. you have that" Said George smiling as he held hermione to him in away so she wouldn't wake up.

"No a love potion i think i might be given one keyed into someone." Harry explained

"Why do you think someone is giving you a potion Harry" Ginny said with wide eyes. She didn't even think of the possabilty that he could be under a poton as well.

"Its just when Hermione and I were talking about the possabilty thats she under one it made me think the same things she was feeling i was feeling about some one else" Harry went on to explain more but the he saw Georges face. His face was really pale.

"H Hermiones unde love poton ... Who, why, how..." Geroge stutterd. Hermiones eyes flutterd a bit but then shut again.

"We think she might be but we can talk about it later everyone is starting to wake up." Ginny said quietly. George looked like he wanted to protest but just gave a nod.

"Alright but we are talking later as well as testing her. Fred and I have some left over when we were trying to alter the potion to make it less dangerous." George said seriously.

"I have a better idea. Harry you need to go to gringotts this summer anyway. You can as a head of a Ancient and noble house can require testing for potions and blocks on anyone you wish for free. The test doesn't just show if you are under potions but who there keyed into and who is giving it to you." Explained Cedric. Harry looked Ginny then the twins and they all nodded.

"Alright I guess I'll talk to hermione about meeting me there the weekend after we get home" Harry finally said

"Let me know when your going i want to be there to find out who it is so me and the poor chap can have a nice little talk." Said George angryly. Hermione in her sleep smiled slighlty. Harry and Ginny looked at eachother and decided not to tell George there suspicions about Ron.

A little while later Dumbledore showed up with Snape, Remus, the Diggorys, and a large black dog. Whih on seeing harry pounced on him. Once the dog got down Dumbledore went on to talk about what happend with Fudge and how he didnt believe harry and cedric and whats going to happen now that Voldemorts back. Dumbldore introduced Sirius ( black dog) and explained that he was innocent. He then sent Sirius and Remus off to gather the old crowd. Harry was then told Barty Crouch Jr was given the kiss before being questioned. Madam Pomfrey then shooed everyone out again and gave harry another poton.

Harry woke up the next day and was realesed. But before he was Fudge came in to award Cedric and Harry each 1000 gallons as they tied. He then told them some stupid reason why they couldn't have the Award Banquet. With that harry went directy to the common room and before he entered his room he sneaked into the twins rome and slipped the money in there trunck. With a smirk Harry made his way to his room to pack.

After he was done packing he went down to the common room and met Ginny and Hermione. When he asked where Ron was Hermione gave a sour look saying he decided to eat with Dean and Seamus. As they made there way down to they ran into the twins. They all went and ate breakfast together and before they could go anywhere else Dumbledore asked Harry to meet him in his office.

"Harry Due to the fact that Voldemort has returned it is of up most importance that your return to your relatives this summer. I also will ask you kindly not to leave the house for anything. I also ask you to not write as muh this summer becuase hedwig is easliy identified and she could be introcepted." Dumbledore said in his grandfatherly voice . Harry was quite angry with Dumbledore now. How dare he it was like he was trying to make him a prisoner. Harry was about to argue but thought better of it and smiled.

"I guess if thats what you think is best for my safety Headmaster." said Harry lying through his teeth. Dumbledore smiled and let Harry leave.

Harry then took a walk around the castle to clear his mind of anger. It was then that he ran into Ginny. He then proceeded to tell her about his meeting with Dumbledore.

"What how dare he tell you how to spend your summer. He is already forcing you to go back to those horrid muggle now he's makeing it so you'll have no one. " Ginny said angerily

"Yeah i just wish there was away around it but you know he'll most likely have guards watching me this summer. i just wish i could use magic." Harry said upset.

"Wait Harry aren't you friends with a house elf, The ministry can't Detect there magic unless they allow them too." Ginny excitedly exclaimed.

"Thats Brilliant Ginny. Dobby." Harry said. With a pop Dobby appeaared

"What is it Harry potter asked of Dobby." it was then after a bit of explaining that dobby became harrys elf.

The next day Harry and all his friend were sitting together on the train. Hermione agreed to meet hm at gringotts on Staurday which was 2 days away. George, Fred and Ginny were also going to meet them there. After they agreed to this the Twins tried to give the money back but harry refused and threatened to hex them if they didn't shut up. Geroge Went to open his mouth and argue when Hermione turned and convinced him to just take the money,

They got to the platform a few hours later. They were met by the Weasleys and gave there good byes . Hermione gave Harry a hug and Ginny kissed his cheek and blushed. He then ran off to meet the Durleys on the other side.

An: Well thats it for this chapter I am sorry it seems a bit rushed in certain parts i just didn't wn this chapter to be two long.


End file.
